Gwench and Ethan
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: After watching the show the past couple of weeks I've really began to think that maybe Ethan and Gwen didn't love each other at all and they were just marrying out of obligation. So this is my story of how they began.
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: This story is going to take place when Ethan and Gwen first meet and a little bit before that; this is my opinion of what really happened between. If you couldn't tell, they are not my favorite couple at all; still they do have history and a story needs to be told about them. This is how I think they came about.

Gwen was everybody's dream daughter. She was pretty, generous, outgoing, sophisticated, and generally well liked by all that knew her; there was however one thing that no knew about her and that was she was extremely violent and rash. Gwen, like her mother, had learned to keep that flaw behind closed doors; after all, that was what the rich did. They didn't let poor middle class people know what they were really capable of. Whatever Gwen wanted Gwen got; her mother made sure to live by this philosophy. 

Her father wanted Gwen take over the family business one day but her mother wanted to be the richest most powerful woman in the world. Gwen knew that she was destined to be bigger than she already was. She was already very rich but didn't satisfy her enough. 

Gwen was also very cunning when it came to lying and twisting the truth. Living in Harmony had taught her one thing, being rich gave you the right over others. Gwen had learned at an early age that she could have anything she wanted. All the middle class girls moved over and let her take what she wanted. No one ever stood up to her because it was useless. Gwen ruled and that was just it; plain and simple. 

Rebecca watched her daughter play at the park with the lower class. All the adults thought she was just wonderful the way she played and got along oh so well with the lower class; it was like she was one of them, but Rebecca knew better than anyone else it was all just a show. It was time to stop playing these petty games and starting planning big. Gwen was now 14 and it was time for her to be introduced into society. It was time for Rebecca to find Gwen a rich husband and it was time for Gwen to take her rightful position as one of the most powerful women in Harmony and in the world.

"Ethan, Pilar has told me what you did to Sheridan." Ivy said.

"Oh she knows I was only playing. I didn't mean to hit her with that snowball." Ethan said.

"Ethan, she's here visiting you shouldn't you be a little…"

"She's not here anymore. Father just sent her away." Julian said.

"Father, I didn't get to say goodbye to her." Ethan said.

"Yeah so what do you want me to do about it?" He asked his son.

"Julian, you can be nicer to the boy; you know how he feels about his aunt. He loves her very much." Ivy said.

"Save me the sob story. Ethan you and I are going over to the Hotchkiss's for a business meeting. I'm going to show you how business is really done." Julian said.

"I already know how you do business; you get drunk and smoke cigars." Ethan said.

"Ethan you are turning 15 in a couple of days; it's time you learned the family business." Julian said. 

"You know what father? I think you're right. It's time to learn the family business." Ethan said.

"That's my boy; now go get your coat I'll meet you outside in the limo." Julian said.

Ivy watched her son grab his coat and walk outside. She saw a smile stretch across Julian's face and then realized that he was up to something.

"Julian, why are you really taking Ethan along with you?" Ivy asked her husband.

"I want him to see how business is really done." Julian said.

"You're planning something; what are you planning on doing?" Ivy asked him.

"I just to spend some time with him and let him get to know Gwen Hotchkiss a little better." Julian said.

"Oh I see now, are you planning on a merger by making sure Ethan marries Gwen Hotchkiss?" Ivy said.

"Oh Ivy don't be stupid. He's only 15 years old; I just want him to get to know her. She hasn't been living in Harmony that long and I think it's important for her to get to know another rich man. I don't want her to think that Harmony is full of low class boys." Julian said.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it. I don't suppose you'll mind if I accompany you and Ethan to the Hotchkiss estate?" Ivy said.

"Not at all; I'm sure Rebecca would love to see you. It's been too long since you two have seen each other." Julian said.

The car ride was silent except for Ethan and Ivy whispering and laughing together; there was virtual silence amongst the family. The limo pulled up to the door and all three of them got out at once. The door was open and Ethan was immediately escorted to another part of the house. Julian went into Jonathon's study and Ivy went to have tea with Rebecca in the conservatory. Rebecca acted surprised at seeing Ivy.

"It's been such a long time hasn't it Ivy." Rebecca said.

"What's this business that Julian all of the sudden has with Jonathon?" Ivy asked her. 

"Well, our families will soon be joined together forever." Rebecca said.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"Gwen and your son Ethan will be marrying some day and completing a major business merger between our two families." Rebecca said.

"No, I won't let that happen to my son. He'll marry someone he loves not someone he despises." Ivy said.

"Oh Ivy, I'm sorry but your Ethan and my Gwennie will be saying I DO in the near future." Rebecca said.

"No Rebecca they won't; my son won't be forced to marry your daughter if he doesn't want to." Ivy said.

"Ivy you really don't have any choice in the manner. Ethan will marry Gwen or he'll be ousted as a Crane." Rebecca said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ivy said.

She ran out of the room and down to the study she listened into Jonathon's and Julian's conversation.

"So have you told your wife Ivy yet?" Jonathon asked.

"It's really none of Ivy's business. Make sure your daughter is present at my son's party. We got to make sure there together as much as possible." Julian said.

"Oh don't worry, my Gwen is very competitive all I have to do is tell her that she needs to marry Ethan and she'll make sure it gets done." Jonathon said.

Well, we'll just see about that. Don't worry Gwen you won't be able to get your hooks into my son. Ivy said to her self. 

Ivy went looking for her son and found him with Rebecca and Gwen. There they were the two manipulators; Gwen and Rebecca. They were trying to get there claws into her son. Ivy walked into the room and told Ethan they were leaving. Ethan, without questioning her, got up and left. Ivy and Ethan got into the limo without Julian and drove off. 

Gwen paced back and forth; why did Mrs. Crane leave like that? She asked her mother and soon found out that their families had arranged their marriage together. Gwen smiled at the thought of having all that power and money. Soon no one would be able to stop her-not even Ivy Crane. Gwen turned to her mother and joyfully asked what they had to do to insure that she would soon be a Crane. Rebecca said it was simple...attend Ethan's birthday party. Rebecca then told her daughter to get into the limo because they were going dress shopping. 

"Ethan, how do you feel about Gwen?" Julian asked his son later that day.

"She seems pretty nice but her mother seems like a real bitch." Ethan said.

"Ethan, Gwen and her mother will be coming to your party tomorrow. Make sure that you keep Rebecca's daughter company." Julian demanded.

"Father I'm more than sure that Gwen can keep herself..."

"Just do it." Julian said.

"Yes, Father." Ethan said.

Julian walked out the room and Ivy immediately came in to talk to her son.

"Ethan, I just wanted to tell you that Luis, Theresa, and their little brother Miguel will be coming." Ivy said.

"I'm glad they're coming. It must be hard now that Antonio and Martin have gone missing." Ethan said.

"Yes, I'm sure it is. It's only been a few months since they left but Pilar had to send Paloma away to her sister in Mexico. I told her I would give her a bigger raise but she keeps insisting that she can't ask me to do that." Ivy said.

"Well, let's make sure that they have a good time tomorrow." Ethan said.

"Ethan I couldn't agree with you more." Ivy said.

"Goodnight mother." Ethan said.

"Goodnight son." Ivy said.


	2. The Gift

Rebecca came into her daughter's room and happily listened in as the girl hummed the wedding march song. Gwen gave her mother a winning smile while the nanny helped her daughter fit into her dress for the party. Finally her dreams were coming true her daughter would be marrying a Crane and Ivy would have to deal with it. It was a known fact that Ivy's father had stolen Julian away from her. Ivy Winthrope became a Crane while Rebecca was stuck with Jonathon Hotchkiss. Ivy might have gotten Julian but Gwen would get Ethan. Rebecca would make sure of that. 

"Darling we need to talk about something really important." Rebecca said to her daughter.

"What is it mother?" Gwen asked her.

"Ethan has a special attachment to his aunt Sheridan; you need to get close to her in order to secure Ethan." Rebecca said.

"You know I will mother. Ethan will think the world of me and only me. I'm going to win. I mean now that Julian and father have decided that I get Ethan, what's to stop me?" Gwen asked her.

"Well, some poor girl who has aspirations of being the next Cinderella." Rebecca said.

"Well that's not going to happen; the Crane's don't let poor commoners into their social circle so why would they start now?" Gwen asked her mother.

"Ivy Crane. That's why they would allow anyone into their circle. Did you know that Ivy has a tight bond with one of her house keepers? Her children are going to be at Ethan's party. Can you believe that? You'll have to eat and drink next to a bunch of poor folk." Rebecca said.

"Isn't Ethan mad that he has to lower himself to such a disgrace of a party?" Gwen said.

"Apparently, he thinks the world of Pilar's children especially one of Pilar's daughters." Rebecca said.

"Well, I shall think the world of her as well. Ethan will love how generous and sweet I am to her." Gwen said.

"That's my girl! Go after Ethan like it's the most important thing to do. Make it known that no one will be able to snag him from you." Rebecca said.

"Don't worry mother. No one has ever tried to actually take me on. Now I have to finish getting ready for the party." Gwen said.

"I know sweetie; it's just that we have to be careful about other girls having dreams of marrying rich." Rebecca said.

"If they were meant to be rich then they would have been born rich." Gwen said.

I hope you're right Gwen because it's obvious Ethan could easily fall in love with a poor girl just as easily as a rich one. Rebecca thought to herself.

It was obvious that his father wanted him to marry Gwen. The way he was forcing her on him was just too obvious for words. If he truly fell for her then, yes he would marry her someday but that was a big IF. Gwen seemed very arrogant and self absorbed. He could tell that she was used to getting her own way. He was more then convinced that if this was true they would never get along. His mother didn't want him to marry out of obligation she wanted him to marry for love. It was always something that she stood firm on. It was the only thing she stood firm on. If Gwen turned out to be like the rest of them, he would give her the boot. 

The party was about to start and the guest were flooding in. Ethan didn't recognize any of them accept for Gwen and what looked like her friends. She waved him over and obediently he came. He bowed and then took her hand. She gave him a huge smile and then began to introduce her friends to him. He met Shannon, Elizabeth, Kennedy, Shila, Sheila, Erica, Kara, and Karen. She then told him that was only half of her friends. Ethan listened to Gwen try to talk about politics and how upsetting it was that public schools didn't have enough textbooks. Ethan listened in inventively until she came.

Pilar, Luis, Theresa, and Miguel came trouncing into the house. Everyone looked at them and began to laugh. Luis and Miguel looked like a mess but Theresa she looked beautiful and it was all due to Ivy Crane. Ivy had given Pilar and old dress of Sheridan's to borrow. Ivy quickly embraced Theresa while Gwen looked jealously. When Gwen had arrived, Ivy had barely acknowledged her. Theresa hadn't even been in the door five minutes and Ivy was already showing Theresa around. 

"Ethan look who it is?" Ivy said pulling him away from Gwen and her friends.

"Who the hell is that Gwen?" Shila asked her.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Gwen said angrily. 

Rebecca looked on as Ivy, Ethan, and Theresa engaged in a conversation. Gwen began to move up to them but she watched Ivy move Ethan and Theresa into another room. Rebecca walked up to Gwen and pulled her to the side.

"Go in there and stop Ivy before she has Ethan committed to that girl for life. See Gwen, there's your Cinderella waiting to steal your Prince Charming." Rebecca said.

"Well, she won't succeed. I'll kill her myself before I let her walk down the isle with my man." Gwen said.

"That's my girl! Go get her before she beats you out as the new Mrs.Crane." Rebecca said.

Gwen went to the door and listened in she soon realized that this was the girl that her mother was talking about. She turned around and walked back to her mother with a smile.

"What is it Gwen?" Rebecca asked her.

"It's just that girl you were talking about before.

"Ethan come in here I want to talk to you." Julian demanded.

"What is it father?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, there's a new store opened called Paris. I have this $10,000.00 gift card for you to give to one of these girls today. Make sure you give it to Gwen." Julian said then handed him the card.

"Gwen don't worry; Ethan is going to give you a gift card worth $10,000.00. Act surprised when he gives it to you." Rebecca said.

Gwen didn't have to act surprise though. As soon as everyone's attention was gotten, Ethan went over to Theresa and handed her the card. The shock hit Gwen hard. As soon as Theresa gave her mother the card she put it in her purse and then put it down. Gwen found a pair of scissors and took the gift card out of her purse and cut it up. Gwen was going to get her man no mattered what it took.


	3. The Plan

"Mother; how do you get someone to love you when they won't even look at you?" Gwen asked Rebecca.  
  
"You force them to Gwen. How do you think I got your father?" Rebecca asked her.  
  
"You ended up pregnant." Gwen said.  
  
"Well there you go! I knew you were a fast learner." Rebecca said.  
  
"So I have to get pregnant in order to get Ethan to marry me." Gwen said.  
  
"Yes, Gwen; in order, to secure Ethan you have to play dirty. Ethan is sweet and noble he'll marry you if you end up pregnant with his child." Rebecca said.  
  
"Mother, I'm only 14 years old." Gwen said.  
  
"I don't mean now I mean soon. As soon as you hit 18 you're going to get pregnant by Ethan then you're going to force him into marrying you." Rebecca said.  
  
"Then I'll be a Crane and we'll have everything we always wanted." Gwen said.  
  
"Yes, and one day when Ethan is running the Crane Empire you will kill him and take over the Crane Empire. Gwen you are this close to destroying the Crane's and becoming the most powerful woman in the world." Rebecca said.  
  
"Mother you are brilliant. No one will be able to stop us. We'll have the courts on our side and the politicians will do as we say." Gwen said.  
  
"Now you're thinking; don't get discouraged Gwen. Ethan will never know what hit him until it's too late." Rebecca said.  
  
"There's one thing that needs to be taken care of first." Gwen said.  
  
"What's that?" Rebecca asked her daughter.  
  
"Well, after what had happened to Theresa's gift card, I just felt oh so bad about the whole thing. I can't believe that someone would do such a horrible thing. I think we should give Theresa a little gift of our own." Gwen said.  
  
Rebecca and Gwen gave each other a wicked smile. If Theresa even tried to take Ethan away from her she would end up regretting it for the rest of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Theresa didn't show her disappointment that the card had been cut up. Ethan however found out about it and had asked his mother to get rid of all the guests. She reluctantly did it but when she found out why she was very angry. She asked Ethan how this could have happened. Gwen had tried to act surprised and supportive but was immediately dismissed by Ivy who told her this was a family matter. Theresa had watched Gwen storm out of the house yesterday with a little smile on her face.   
  
  
  
"Mamma, I know it was Gwen." Theresa said.  
  
"Well, if it was then she had every right to cut your gift card up. Julian had instructed Ethan to give that card to Gwen not you. Theresa when will you learn that you are not rich and you have no right to parade around like you are; Theresa you are eight years old and you're poor. Gwen is turning 15 and she's rich. She's much closer to his age and fits better in his circle of friends." Pilar said.  
  
"Mamma, I don't love Ethan but I do like him a lot because he and his mother have been so nice to me." Theresa said.  
  
"I hope that's all it is for your sake." Pilar said.  
  
"Mamma, I promise you that I don't want Ethan at all." Theresa said.  
  
A knock to the door came and Theresa rushed to open it. Gwen and her mother stood proudly on the porch waiting to be let in.  
  
"Look Gwen I was right; she does make a good servant by the way she opens the door right away." Rebecca said to Gwen.  
  
Gwen immediately began to play the upstanding moral daughter that she was known for.   
  
"Mother, I'm sure that Theresa has bigger plans than becoming a servant in your household. Isn't that right Theresa?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Hotchkiss that's right." Theresa said.  
  
"Oh you don't have to call me Ms. Hotchkiss; Gwen will do. Theresa something very disturbing happened at the part yesterday. I was very upset to find that someone of my own social class would cut up your gift card." Gwen said.  
  
"You know Gwen I find it very disturbing myself." Rebecca chimed.  
  
"Mrs. and Miss Hotchkiss what can I do for you?" Pilar asked.  
  
"We just came to give your daughter Theresa a special gift. Gwen said.  
  
Gwen then stepped up to Theresa and handed her a card. Theresa opened it up and inside of it was a gift card for $10,000 to the new store Paris. Ethan and Ivy stepped into the Lopez-Fitzgerald's house to find Gwen and Rebecca standing there.  
  
"Rebecca what are you doing here?" Ivy asked her.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Crane, I was stopping by to give Theresa a gift." Gwen said.  
  
"Gwen what did you give her?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I replaced the card that got destroyed at your party." Gwen said.  
  
"Oh wow Gwen that was really nice of you." Ethan said.  
  
"Well, Ethan I'm really a nice person once you get to know me." Gwen said.  
  
"I'm sure you are Gwen but your mother worries me." Ivy said.  
  
"Oh come on Ivy; what could I possible do that worries you so much?" Rebecca asked her.  
  
"I think you had your daughter cut that card up." Ivy said.  
  
"Oh come on Ivy; if I wanted something done I would have done it myself." Rebecca said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Rebecca." Ivy said.  
  
"Come on Gwennie; we don't have to take this anymore." Rebecca said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once outside Gwen and Rebecca began to laugh at how they fooled Theresa, Pilar, Ethan, and Ivy. Gwen was very pleased with herself; now it was time to get Ethan and the Crane fortune for herself. 


	4. school time

"Mother, did you see this yet?" Gwen asked her mother.

"This article; Ethan took Shila to a dinner and a movie and he didn't even invite me to go." Gwen cried out.

"Well, honey there has to be a mistake; Ethan knows he has to marry you. Maybe he did it as a friendly gesture towards Shila." Rebecca said.

"No it says here that he said for a first date it was great and there were no awkward feelings between either one of us." Gwen angrily said.

"Gwennie, this isn't good at all. How could your friend Shila do this to you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out and I'm going to make her pay for it." Gwen said.

"That's my girl! Always thinking with your fists instead of your brains! Rebecca said.

"I learned from the best mother." Gwen said with a smile.

Shila rang the Hotchkiss's doorbell an hour later. She knew what this was about; Gwen must have seen the article in the paper this morning. Well after spending the night with Ethan it was no wonder why he didn't want to be with her. When Shila had asked about his feelings towards Gwen he said what feelings? She didn't understand; she thought that he had feelings for her. When she told him this he laughed at her and told her that the only feelings he had for her was the feeling of being forced by her and her mother. So he hadn't really given Gwen much thought. It was all in her head that's all it was and now she couldn't wait to rub it into Gwen's face.

"Shila, I'm glad you could come over in such short notice." Rebecca said.

"Yeah I'm sure you are Mrs. Hotchkiss." Shila said.

"Well, Gwen is upstairs waiting for you." Rebecca said.

"I'm sure she is." Shila said.

"Oh Shila I'm so glad you came over." Gwen said.

"Well, I need to talk to you about something important." Shila said.

"Well come upstairs." Gwen said.

Gwen led Shila upstairs; they went into her room and Gwen locked the door behind her.

"Listen up bitch; Ethan's mine so keep your hands off of him. Gosh Shila you're such a gold digger." Gwen said.

"Oh my! Someone's panties are in such a twist. Well Gwen, Ethan told me how he felt that you and your cow of a mother were forcing yourselves on him. Sounds like you're the gold digger to me Gwen." Shila said.

"How dare you call me a gold digger!" Gwen cried out.

"Well it's not my fault you are." Shila said.

"I can't believe you're trying to break-up our relationship. You know our parents think we're right together and so do we. Stop trying to come between us Shila." Gwen said.

"Wow Gwen how do you live amongst all the lies you spew? It's a known fact that you've never actually been on a date with Ethan. So stop acting like you guys are always holding hands and making googly eyes at one another." Shila said.

"Shila you're just jealous that one day I'll be the riches most powerful woman in the world and you'll be absolutely nothing." Gwen said.

"And exactly where is it etched in stone that you'll be buried in the Crane vault and that you'll be producing the heirs to the Crane fortunes? I want you to show me where it says that you'll be Mrs. Ethan Crane." Shila demanded.

"It's right here." Gwen said and then pointed a knife at Shila's throat.

"Let me guess Gwen you can't bear the thought that someone like me might be competition for Ethan's heart; can you Gwen? Ethan and I have been spending tons of time together. That's how I got invited to his birthday party. I didn't get invited by you. Ethan and his mother personally invited me. Julian just forced Ethan to invite you ,Gwen. So you see Gwen you're not a choice you're more like a boring chore. You don't want to spend time doing the chore but you don't have any other choice in the matter. How does it feel to be a boring rotten chore Gwen?" Shila asked mockingly.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW; STOP LYING SHILA!" Gwen shouted then slapped her.

"Well, Gwen I must be going now. Ethan's invited me on a tour of the new school that he and I will be attending this fall." Shila said.

"Shila I forbid you to go. Stay away from Ethan. He's mine Shila." Gwen said.

"Forget it Gwen you've lost and I've won." Shila said with a smile on her face.

Didn't she understand how it was suppose to be? She was suppose to get everything she wanted. She was suppose to get Ethan Crane; she was suppose to die a Crane and she was suppose to give birth to all the Crane heirs. Shila wasn't suppose to come in between her and Ethan but somehow she did and so far she was succeeding.

Rebecca watched as Shila flounced down the stairs so smugly. Why didn't Gwen put a stop to her gold digging ways. Shila turned to Rebecca and said goodbye but before she could open the door Rebecca grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

"What is it Mrs. Hotchkiss?" Shila asked her.

"I heard you're seeing Ethan Crane now." Rebecca said.

"Yes Mrs. Hotchkiss; I've started to go out with Ethan. I really don't think it's any of your concern though." Shila said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you're stealing my daughter's man." Rebecca said.

"I'm going to tell you what I told your daughter Mrs. Hotchkiss. I don't see Gwen's name written on him. Therefore it's every girl for herself. Can't help it if Ethan finds me interesting and attractive." Shila said.

Just then the door bell rang. Rebecca put her eyes up in the air when the maid didn't answer it fast enough. When the maid opened the door, Rebecca was happy to see that it was Ethan Crane. Gwen came halfway down the stairs to see who it was and when she saw it was Ethan she lit up. Finally he had come to tell her that it was her he wanted to date and not Shila. Shila would be in for the shock of her life when she found out that she was wrong all along.

"Well you must be here to see Gwen. I guess you finally decided to come by and ask her out on date. I knew you couldn't have really liked that gold digging tramp Shila after all." Rebecca said.

"Actually Mrs. Hotchkiss, I came here to get Shila. I called your house and your dad told me you were here visiting Gwen. I hope you don't mind but my dad got me tickets to tonight's game and then I thought we can go see a movie and tomorrow you can accompany me to Paris after we take a tour of the school." Ethan said.

Gwen and Rebecca watched intently as Shila stepped forward and faced Ethan she smiled at him and then accepted all of his invitations.

"I'd love to go to all those places with you Ethan and no I don't mind you picking me up from Gwen's house. Well good night Gwen and Rebecca; I'll talk to you in a couple of days when I'm not busy. I'm sure you won't be busy then either." Shila said.

"Well maybe I will be busy. Um...Ethan would you like to go to the charity event with me when you come back? Gwen asked.

"Sorry Gwen but I've already invited Shila to go with me." Ethan said.

"How could you? You just recently invited her to go with you to Paris and the game just now." Gwen said in a whining manner.

"I asked her before that Gwen. I just forgot to ask her about the game and the trip to Paris so stop whining." Ethan said.

"Yeah Gwen it doesn't sound very lady like." Shila said.

Ethan and Shila left holding hands and smiling.

"Mother what am I going to do?" Gwen asked her.

"I'll tell you exactly what you're going to do; you're going to kill her Gwen, before she ends up walking down the aisle with your man." Rebecca said.

"Mother you're right. I have to kill Shila and I have to do it tonight." Gwen said.

"That's my girl and this is what you have to use, Gwen." Rebecca said.

Rebecca handed her a small vile filled with powder. Gwen snatched it from her and then walked out the door and headed for Shila's house with a the intent to kill.


	5. I'm Gonna Crawl

Mrs. Johnson was sitting in her living room when she heard a loud banging on her door. The maid opened the door and told her that a Ms. Hotchkiss was here to see Shila. Mrs. Johnson told the maid to send her away since Shila wasn't going to be home for hours. Instantly, the maid slammed the door shut on Gwen's face.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM ETHAN'S GIRLFRIEND AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS STEALING MY MAN!" Gwen shouted.

"Is that girl still out there?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Johnson." The maid stated.

"Well that's it. I've had enough with the way she's treating my Shila." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Young lady come in here at once." Mrs. Johnson said.

"It's about time you started treating me with some respect." Gwen said.

"Well it's about time you started treating Shila with some respect you no good little brat." Mrs. Johnson said.

"I'm not a brat. I come from a long line of women who were well bread." Gwen said.

"I guess that line skipped over you." Mrs. Johnson said.

"How dare you say that about me." Gwen said.

"Wait, I'm sorry. That line didn't just skip over you it also skipped over your mother." Mrs. Johnson said.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Gwen said.

"How dare you come over here demanding to speak to Shila and then stand out on my lawn harassing me." Mrs. Johnson angrily said.

"I wouldn't have to if just keep your gold digging daughter away from my boyfriend." Gwen said.

"You know it's a funny how you have no problem calling Shila a gold digging whore when it's a known fact that your entire family is made up of nothing but gold digging whores. Your mother was the biggest gold digger of them all. She went around and slept with various men and in exchange she was given money and jewellery. Except she slipped up big time. I know because her biggest mistake is standing here right in front of me." Mrs. Johnson said.

Gwen back slapped Mrs. Johnson as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"Janette call 911 right now." Mrs. Johnson said.

Gwen began to run out but Mrs. Johnson told her it was no use because if she did, she'd just tell them that she decided to run. The police soon arrived to find Gwen crying on the steps.

"Mrs. Johnson, what is going on here?" Sam Bennett asked.

"This young lady has been nothing but rude and violent. Please just take her away, and yes I want to file charges against her.

"What are you filing against her?" Sam Bennett asked.

"Well she slapped me and spent about ten minutes on my lawn harassing me. This young lady and her whore of a mother need to stop thinking they can run people's lives anyway they want to." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Come on Ms. Hotchkiss, I'll take you home now." Mr. Bennett said.

"Did you here me officer Bennett? I want to file charges against her." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Mrs. Johnson come on Gwen Hotchkiss is one of Harmony's upstanding citizens. Do you really want to tarnish her reputation by making false accusations?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Bennett I'm filing charges against her so arrest her. It's time that her family learn that they can't get away with what they want." Mrs. Johnson said.

"Well, Mrs. Hotchkiss turn around and put your hands behind your back." Sam said.

"Mrs. Hotchkiss I want you to know that Richmond is a private school only for the best of the best. Your daughter didn't get accepted because she doesn't have what it takes to be a Richmond alumni." Mrs. Carlson said.

"Oh but Shila has what it takes but my Gwennie doesn't; talk about double standard." Rebecca said.

"Mrs. Hotchkiss once again Shila has shown how strong and intellectual she can be. Shila can and will be able to live up to our academic standards. I'm so glad that Ethan and his mother recommended her for our program." Mrs. Carlson said.

"Ethan and Ivy Crane recommended her for Richmond? Is that the real reason that Shila has been accepted and Gwennie hasn't?" Rebecca asked.

"Mrs. Hotchkiss do you listen to anything that anyone tells you or do you just only here what you want to here? If Gwen enters our program she'll fail. Gwen isn't smart enough to live up to our academic standards whereas Shila is. I'm sorry I had to put it to you so plainly but you just wouldn't take the hint." Mrs. Carlson said.

"Well I'll let you know that Gwen uses her brain all the time." Rebecca said.

"Mrs. Hotchkiss the phone's ringing should I pick it up?" The maid asked.

"No, just let the answering machine pick it up." Rebecca said.

"The answering machine is on in here so do you want me to turn it down?" The maid asked again.

"No just leave us alone." Rebecca said annoyingly.

"Yes Mrs. Hotchkiss." The maid replied.

"So, where were we?" Rebecca asked.

"Mother where are you? Mother I need help; I went over to Shila's house to kill her like you said and her mother was there instead. We ended up getting into a fight and I backslapped that bitch. She called the cops on me and I got arrested for harassment and now I'm down at the police station waiting for you to bail me out. Oh mother did you talk to that stupid dumb bitch Mrs. Carlson yet? Mother I have to get into that school to snatch Ethan away from Shila. There's no way you can let that whore Mrs. Carlson stand in our way. Please mom come and bail me out of jail and then we can talk about how to make Mrs. Carlson pay.

Rebecca's eyes began to bulge out of their sockets. Mrs. Carlson stood up and walked over to the answering machine. She pulled the tape out and began to walk out the front door. Rebecca came charging at her in full force. If Mrs. Carlson was able to walk out the door with that tape it would be all over for Gwen. Rebecca was on the ground struggling with Mrs. Carlson when her husband walked threw the door.

"My dear can't you take your sex games with the maids to one of the guest rooms." Mr. Hotchkiss.

"I'm not a maid and I'm not your wife's little sex toy I'm the dean from Richmond and what I've witnessed here tonight was enough to make me guarantee that your daughter can forget about getting into Richmond. She's just a vile as her mother. I've met some stuck up people before but your daughter and your wife take the cake. They don't understand what the word no means. I don't want some rich bitch and her slut of a mother tarnishing my school. Now excuse me I need to be leaving now." Mrs. Carlson said.

"Jonathon don't let her leave." Rebecca said.

"Oh who gives a damn about her and her stupid little school. Gwen will be able to get close to Ethan without ever having to attend Richmond. Don't worry Ethan will get bored of Shila soon." Jonathon said.

"Damn you Jonathon! You let her leave with that tape she stole out of our answering machine. Now she has evidence that says that Gwen was going to kill Shila." Rebecca said.

"What are you talking about Bexy?" Jonathon asked.

"Gwen got arrested tonight for harassment and assault. She left a message where she told me that she was able to kill Shila like we planned." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca do you know what you just did? You've ruined Gwen's chance at becoming a Crane." Jonathon said.

"Don't worry I'll go threaten Mrs. Carlson until she gives me the tape.

"Hello Mrs. Crane this is Mrs. Carlson the principle from Richmond. I have some news for you concerning that two timing bitch Gwen and her whore of a mother." Mrs. Carlson said.


	6. Beginning of Misery

"So let me get this straight Mrs. Carlson; Gwen and her red headed tramp of a mother ,Rebecca, planned on killing Shila to steal Ethan?" Ivy questioned in disbelief.

"That's correct Mrs. Crane." Mrs. Carlson said.

"And you have the tape right now?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm going down to the police station with the tape right now." Mrs. Carlson stated.

"I'll be down there in ten minutes. I knew Gwen and her mother were up to no good and now I'll have the proof to keep her away from Ethan for good." Ivy said.

Ivy got up from her table and put on her finest suit. This trip to town was going to be the highlight of her day. Rebecca wouldn't get what she wanted now. Ethan wouldn't be pulled into there schemes anymore. She was finally going to be able to free Ethan from them and get him a nice girl to marry. Alistair and Julian wouldn't be able to control Ethan anymore. He'd be free to choose who he wanted.

"Ethan, I'm so glad you're home. How was your day?" She asked him.

"It was alright. I can't wait to go back to Richmond next week." Ethan said.

"Oh Ethan I can't wait for that to happened either. Ethan I need you to escort me down to the police station." Ivy said.

"Why?" He asked.

"There'ssomething I must do and I need you to be there with me." Ivy said.

"Well, if you need me that badly then I'll go with you." Ethan said.

Gwen sat in jail with tears streaming down her cheeks. Where was her mother? How come she had not arrived yet to get her out of this hell hole? What right did any of them think they had to lock a Hotchkiss up? When she got out of here there would be hell to pay. Ethan was hers and not Shila's. Shila was suppose to be her best friend and look at how she treated her. Shila was suppose to fall in line like all her other friends. She wasn't suppose to stand up to Gwen Hotchkiss. No one was suppose to do that. Yet she did and for that she would pay. There was no way Ethan was going to stay with her. She would use her status in society to kick Shila to the curb.

The chief of police, Sam, went into her cell to tell her to come on out. She had been released and charges had been dropped against her. She didn't understand this. Why wasn't Shila's mother pressing charges against her? Maybe she had realized that it was impossible to go up against Gwen Hotchkiss. Gwen brushed passed Sam violently and went into the main part of the police station demanding for a limo ride home.

Ivy came rushing in with Ethan close by her side. There he was. He must have come down to rescue her. She knew it had to be the reason why he was here. He must have heard how Shila and her mother were trying to steal him away from her That had to be the reason why he had come; but, why did Ivy look so mad?

"Where is she?" Ivy screamed out in rage.

"Oh Mrs. Crane you must be looking for me ." Gwen said with a smile on her face.

"Ethan this girl is a crazy homicidal maniac and I want you to stay away from her." Ivy demanded from her son.

"What are you talking about mother?" Ethan asked her.

"She threatened to kill Shila and her mother. In fact, she got arrested for harrassement and told Shila's mother that she was going to kill her." Ivy said.

"No Mrs. Crane that isn't true." Gwen said.

"Oh really; then please tell us what you're doing down here." Ivy demanded from her.

Gwen began to panic. What was she going to say? Ivy had backed her into a corner.

"Well Mrs. Crane if this is true, then where's your proof?" Gwen asked her.

"It'll be here in a few minutes." Ivy said.

"Ethan your mother hates my mother and I can't blame her. After all, she is a bit nuts; but, what she's saying is so untrue. I'm not that kind person. Just look at my record; I'm an upstanding citizen. Everyone says I have class and that I'm smart. So why would anyone believe differently?" Gwen asked him.

"Gwen you aren't classy. You're just after my son's fortune. You and your mother are two peas in a pod and I won't let you poison my son." Ivy said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGTHER IN A SUCH A WAY!!!!" Rebecca yelled.

Alistair Crane watched the spectacle inside with an a evil grin on his face. After receiving a call from Jonathan Hotchkiss about his daughter's arrest, Alistair put in a few calls to get the charges dropped; and also made sure that Gwen had secured a place for herself in Richmond. Shila would be taken care of soon and Alistair would see that Ethan married Gwen regardless of what his insipid mother had to say about it. Soon the empire would be bigger than ever. Once he eliminated the Hotchkiss clan, there would be nothing standing in his way of total dominance over the world and it would all be because of Gwen and Ethan's marriage.


End file.
